earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Oretin
Oretin is a well known player on the server. He is known for being close with 73beetle, and joining most of his towns. In the earlier days of his time on the server, he killed a pig on the coast of the nile, so, he took the meat of the pig and buried it in Antartica along with building a pig staue. Towns * Graz (Founder) * Amsterdam (Founder) * Hoshido (Founder, Fell within first hour of existence) * Suez (Founder of old Suez) * Munich (Resident) * Bering (Founder) * Bern (Resident) * Madrid (Resident) Oretin has stayed in Graz the longest, and has most recently founded the towns of Amsterdam and Bering so that others could run them. Currently, Bering is being run by Landrew1, and Amsterdam is being run by KRN0530/Ojc124. History * Oretin joined on May 29, 2017. He didn't do much until a day later, when he was offered to create the town of Graz, this opportunity came when 73beetle gave him the decison. He agreed, and this town would become his home for most of the time spent here. Not long after joining, Oretin and KRN0530 were mining in southern Africa, where it had been discovered there was a surplus of diamonds. When they were still mining, KRN0530 received a tpa request from someone named JudeSeife, he accepted, under the impression Jude wanted to tp to KRN, and not KRN to Jude. It was a tp kill. The second KRN had arrived he was killed by Jude and Kaitala. This is what sparked the Tortugas Conflict. Oretin returned to Graz, with the intent of telling Beetle what had happened. He went to Vienna, and informed beetle, EthanMineKing also informed him, as he had been tp killed as well. 9 austrian soldiers left Austria that day to what would be the first of three encounters with Tortugas. The first was when 9 soldiers attacked the town, it was a success, as Jude and Kait did not see it coming. The second encounter was a total failure. KRNO530 and Beetle were both killed in this time. two others were also killed. In between the second and third encounters, Oretin was elected Prasident of Austria. during his time as Prasident, he liberated Bern so it could become a free state, and also tried to patch up relations to Tortugas. This proved futile. the third encounter was the straw that broke the camels back. Tortugan forces attacked Graz and Vienna by placing lava in towns that took months to build. this was when Beetle tried to turn off the perms that would prevent Jude and Kait from attacking, but a fatal error was made. In the process, Jude and Kait invaded the Vienna Storage and took 4 stacks of gold. In his rage, Beetle disbanded the town of Vienna. Oretin refused to let Graz go into Tortugan hands, so he always had someone in charge of it, no matter where he was. Shortly after this, Bern also fell into Tortugan hands, where Oretin had been staying. Oretin had the idea of moving to Japan, where he did, however the town he founded , Hoshido, was attacked by Tortugan forces within an hour of creation, forcing Oretin to let it go. Next, Oreitn and Beetle joined Ventus in Egypt, where they were given the option to create Suez. Oretin became the leader of this short-lived town. Oretin left Suez and joined Munich so he could particpate in fighintg Tortugas alongside Germnay. It was during this time period that Oretin went missing for over a month. He didn't return until August 2, 2017, when he came back to Beetles Lisbon, which was part of Spain. Oretin lived in spain for the rest of the month. At the end of the month, Lisbon fell and he joined Madrid, where he lived for about 2 days. He moved back to Graz, and shortly after moved to Bering, a town he founded on the coast of the Bering Strait. Shortly after founding this, he passed the positon of mayor to Landrew1, and moved to Amsterdam, where He and beetle reunited, along with fellow Austrians, this is where it was decided that Austria would be reformed. This is the present day. Friends * 73beetle * Ojc124 * KRN0530 * Landrew1